Conversation Hearts
by C.Hearts
Summary: Nós desafiamos vocês, autores para o Challenge de Junho!


**Conversation Hearts**

Acho que esse é o primeiro Challenge que é lançado no fandom de Naruto, então muitos de vocês devem estar um pouco confusos quanto a isso. Bom, eu, Carol Wells, e a Mai Kobayashi explicaremos tudo para vocês, não se desesperem!

Primeiro, vamos à origem dessa palavra. Challenge vem do inglês: desafio. E essa é a idéia geral, a pessoa que lança o challenge, o desafio – está desafiando os escritores a escrevem algo nos parâmetros que ele estabelece, e quem conseguir o melhor resultado, ganha.

No geral esses parâmetros envolvem ganhar pontos que te deixaram mais próximos ou mais distantes da vitória, e esses pontos podem ser alcançados através dos temas, linhas, itens e bônus. Mas vamos por partes! Explicaremos cada mecanismo quando eles forem apresentados!

**SEJAM BEM-VINDOS E PARTICIPEM!**

**Tema Principal:** ROMANCE – Afinal, o dia dos namorados está chegando. -

Tanto faz se você vai colocar drama, comédia, suspense ou terror no meio! Mas toda a one-shot tem que acontecer em torno de um romance.

**Temas Secundários:** Você deve escolher somente um.

**UA:** Universo Alternativo, como por exemplo: Colegial, faculdade, fama, reinos, essas coisas.

**Vampiros:** Preciso falar alguma coisa?

**Futuro:** Quem nunca imaginou como o futuro seria?

**Espíritos:** Fantasmas, reencarnações, quase-morte, acho que vocês entenderam, certo?

**Linhas: (no máximo 5, mínimo 1)**

_São citações de pessoas famosas, partes de musicas, falas de livros ou filmes, que tem que aparecer em alguma parte da one-shot, pode ser no começo, no final, durante a fala dos personagens..._

"... E você sabe que eu já sofri demais aqui e não vejo a hora de poder ficar junto de ti e onde você estiver, estarei em coração, em alma e espírito, através dessa canção..." "Duas lágrimas" – Fresno

"Enquanto a sua ida puder fazer alguém chorar, é sinal que a sua vida ainda não deve acabar. Já que não há saída, eu posso apenas imaginar, como seria a minha vida sem a sua pra me alegrar..." – "Duas lágrimas" – Fresno

"Alguns dizem que o amor é um rio; alguns dizem que o amor é uma música boba; alguns dizem que o amor está ao nosso redor, nos eleva para onde pertencemos; alguns dizem que o amor é ouvir risadas durante a chuva, mas... Todos nós sabemos que o amor é um sofrimento." - Gossip Girl.

"Sim, você é louco, louquinho. Mas vou lhe contar um segredo: as melhores pessoas são assim!" - Alice no País das Maravilhas.

"Vamos parar por aqui, assim teremos apenas lembranças boas do que vivemos."- Doce Novembro

"And I'd give up forever to touch you." Iris - Goo Goo Dolls.

"Honestamente eu acho que você queria que eu te impedisse de ir" – "Muffler" – YUI

"Eu esperei mil anos para poder ouvir seus pensamentos." - Eragon

"Me deixe ficar com você, mesmo se isso machucar a nós dois." - Truth - Yuna Ito

"I've found out a reason for me to change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you." The Reason - Hoobastank.

"Gostaria de saber se é possível duas pessoas viverem felizes juntas para sempre." - Juno

"Desculpe, não sou bom o bastante para lhe perdoar." - Closer

"There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you. I love you" - 1,2,3,4 - Plain White T's

"She's the symbol of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade..." – She's A Rebel" – Green Day

"Você me salvou de todas as maneiras que alguém pode ser salvo." - Titanic

**Itens: (no mínimo 3, sem máximo)**

1-Declarações

Bônus: se forem feitas à luz do luar

Bônus Duplo: se não forem correspondidas

2- Carta.

Bônus: Se for queimada.

3- Melancia

4- Chocolate

Bônus: Se for presente junto com flores.

Bônus Duplo: Se não for um presente.

5- Bebidas

6- Traição

Bônus: Se for flagrada

Bônus Duplo: Se gerar uma gravidez indesejada

7- Congestionamento

8- Playboy

Bônus: Se criar duplo sentido.

9- Festa.

Bônus: Se for um desastre.

Bônus duplo: Se o desastre for causado por um palhaço.

10- Anel

11-"Não temos vagas".

12- Esportes

Bônus: Se alguem acabar no hospital.

13- Calor

14- Um melhor amigo problemático.

15- Acidente de carro

**Restrições:**

- Foco no relacionamento ou história do casal.

- Diga NÃO ao plágio! Se você vai colocar uma frase que não te pertence use aspas e identifique o autor.

- Nada de internetês, ninguém agüenta né?

- Sem emoticons.

- É obrigatório que seja um one-shot.

**Avaliação:**

**1)** Utilização dos Temas: [0 - 10]

Coerência e desenvolvimento dos temas (primários e secundários). Lembrando que só pode ser utilizado um dos secundários.

**2)** Utilização da(s) Linha(s): [0 - 10]

Coerência e desenvolvimento das linhas.

**3)** Utilização dos Itens: [0 - 10 + bônus]

O quanto cada um foi trabalhado, os bônus serão adicionados na nota do Item.

**4)** Caracterização: [0 - 10]

Avaliaremos o ambiente criado. Lembre-se: vale tanto para sentimentos, roupas, cenários...

**5)** Ortografia e gramática: [0 - 10]

Nada de erros grotescos. Entendo que alguns deslizes aconteçam, mas tem coisas que não dá de perdoar. Não vamos ser flexível quanto a isso, então capriche!

**6)** Originalidade e criatividade: [0 - 10]

Preciso dizer algo?

**7)** Número de palavras: [0 - 10]

Varia muito... Tentaremos olhar em vários ângulos diferentes e ser o mais justa que conseguir.

**Prazo: **Até 00:00 ( meia noite) do dia 27de Junho. O resultado sairá no dia 02 de Julho ou antes dependendo muito. Nós colocamos um tempo grande para que vocês possam escrever tranqüilamente sem pressa nenhuma. Nos mandem o Link da one-shot quando postarem.

**Ficha do participante: Que deve ser enviada por review.**

**Autor: **

**Título:**

**Shipper:**

**Sinopse/Teaser:**

**Classificação:**

**Tema:** Aqui você vai colocar o tema secundário que você escolheu.

**Linha:** Copie aqui qual(is) linha(s) você usou.

**Itens / Bônus:** Copie todos os itens numerados e seus respectivos bônus que foram usados na one-shot.

**Ex.:** 8- Playboy

Bônus: Se criar duplo sentido.

**Qual das juradas você gostaria que escrevesse a one-shot de premiação: **(Mai Kobayashi ou Carol Wells?).

**Observação:** Qualquer restrição ou observação, direcionada a nós. ( aproveite para colocar o casal principal da one-shot de premiação).

**Premiação**

**Primeiro Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (De 1 á 4 capítulos, escrita por quem escolher).

**Segundo Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (Oneshot, escrita por quem escolher).

**Terceiro Lugar:** Fanfic (Oneshot, escrita por quem escolher)

**Participem e Boa sorte!**


End file.
